Uzamaki Nabari
by ThellrinOfAsgard
Summary: This is a one-shot. This is about what might happen when the Nabari cast and the Naruto cast met. I really don't care if it isn't perfect. I just had fun writing this with my bestie. I hope you have fun reading it. Please review and and I hope you like it! :D


**Me: Yo! I made a new story! YAYZ! ^o^ Anywho, this is a little random thing my friend Empty_Promises190 and I did when she spent the night at my house. We did it on Saturday. Enjoy! Oh! Wait! I almost forgot about the disclaimers! Oops! So...who wants to do it?**

**Kouichi: Me! Me! Me! ME!**

**Me: Ok! Ok! Ok! OK! Calm down Kouichi! Do it.**

**Kouichi: She doesn't own any of us. Tabari-sensei, Miharu, Naruto, Itachi, Ino, Sasuke, Karin, or Sakura. But she does own the plot and the idea of my nails being poisenous! ^_^ Wait...my nails are poisenous?**

**Me: Hehe...^_^" sorry...I thought it would make it interesting.**

**Kouichi: *sighs* Whatever...**

**Me: Yeah...anyway, enjoy and please comment! ^_^**

**Kouichi: You...are nuts...**

**Me: Shut up, Kouichi...**

_**Uzamaki Nabari**_

_**One-Shot**_

**Kouichi: ***as owl: flies in* Hoo Hoo *lands on Naruto's head*

**Naruto:** *screams*

**Sasuke: ***walks in* What the hell is going on, Naruto? Oh! My! God! You have an owl on your head! :O

**Naruto: **SASUKE! GET IT OFF! D:

**Sasuke: **Umm...How?

**Kouichi: **Hoo Hoo...*silence* I don't want to get off of his head...

**Naruto: **Why don't you want to get off my head?

**Kouichi: **Cuz...Your head is comfortable...

**Tabari: ***runs in* Kouichi! What are you doing?

**Naruto: **Really?

**Kouichi: **Yes, really...ah! Tabari-sensei. Did you bring my clothes?

**Naruto: **Your clothes?

**Tabari: **Yes. Fortunatly I did. *puts Kouichi's clothes on the ground*

**Kouichi: ***flies to the clothes. changes back to human form*

**Naruto: **O_O

**Sakura: ***walks in* What's going on here?

**Kouichi, Sasuke, and Tabari: **DON'T LOOK!

**Sakura: **Don't look at wha- *gasps* :O

**Kouichi: **Uh... *waves* hi...^_^"

**Sakura: **:O

**Sasuke: ***facepalms*

**Tabari: **Hurry and out your clothes on, Kouichi!

**Sakura: ***blushes and faints*

**Kouichi: ***puts pants on* Sorry for making pinkie over there *points to Sakura* faint... hehe... *scratches head* ^_^"

**Naruto: **It's alright. She'll be fine.

**Tabari: ***hands Kouichi his shirt and kunai pouch*

**Kouichi: ***takes them* Thanks, Tabari-sensei...

**Itachi: ***walks in* What's with all the noise? *yawns*

**Kouichi: ***looks at Itachi. doesn't have glasses on yet and has red eyes. still doesn't have shirt on. staring at Itachi*

**Itachi: **Uhh... Hi?

**Kouichi: **Hi... *drops kunai pouch and kunai's come piling out* Crap! My kunai's!

**Itachi: **Uhh...*picks up kunai's and hands them to Kouichi* Here.

**Kouichi: **Thanks...*takes them* Can't afford to lose these...

**Sakura: ***wakes up* Whoa...

**Kouichi: ***walks over to her* Are you ok? I'm sorry I made you faint... :)

**Sakura: ***looks at Kouichi* Oh, um...Y-yeah, I'm fine... *blushes*

**Kouichi: **That's good...*holds out hand* Can I help you up?

**Sakura: **Uh, y-yeah... *takes his hand*

**Kouichi: ***helps her up* My name's Aizawa Kouichi. What's yours?

**Sakura: **Haruno ... S-Sakura. *blushes*

**Kouichi: ***sweet smile* Nice to meet you.

**Sakura: **Y-You too... *blushes more*

**Kouichi: ***finishes picking up kunai's. points to Tabari* That's my sensei, Kumohira Tabari.

**Sakura: **I'm Haruno... S-Sakura... *smiles*

**Naruto: **Yeah, And I'm Uzamaki Naruto! Believe it! :D

**Sasuke: **Shut up, you hyper-active traffic cone... and I'm Uchiha Sasuke...

**Tabari: **^_^ Hello... Kumohira Tabari or Tabari-sensei. Nice to meet you all.

**Naruto: **Whatever, teme...

**Sakura: **Shut up, Naruto! *punches Naruto into the wall* Nice to meet you, Tabari-sensei! ^_^

**Tabari: **Looks like they're ninjas, too, Kouichi...Don't you think?

**Kouichi: **Yeah...

**Sakura: **Wait... You're ninjas?

**Kouichi and Tabari: **Yeah.

**Kouichi: **Weren't you wondering about the kunai's?

**Sakura: **Now that you mention it... yeah.

**Kouichi: **Yeah... We're ninjas. Tabari-sensei and I are working to protect a very important artifact.

**Itachi: **We're ninjas, too!

**Tabari: **Yeah... We already established that...Are you deaf or something?

**Itachi: **Oh... hn...

**Sasuke: **Hn...

**Tabari: **Say that again and see what happens...

**Itachi: **Hn?

**Tabari: **That's it! *attacks Itachi. punches him then puts a kunai at his throat* Say it one more time and I'll kill you!

**Itachi: ***smirks and turns into a cloud of smoke*

**Tabari: **Kouichi!

**Kouichi: **Got it... *finds Itachi and throws him back at Tabari*

**Itachi: **What the hell? Sasuke!

**Sasuke: **What? *eatting a klondike bar*

**Itachi: **What the... *snatches the klondike bar from Sasuke* HELP ME OUT HERE!

**Tabari: ***grabs klondike bar from Itachi and gives it back to Sasuke* I am older than you! Listen to me! *kicks Itachi and he goes flying*

**Sasuke: **Hmm... no.

**Itachi: **DAMN IT!

**Kouichi: ***shows up behind Itachi* I'm older than you, also...*kicks him back to Tabari*

**Itachi: **Fuck! *activates Mangekyo Sharingan*

**Kouichi: **Tabari-sensei! *get in the way and the Sharingan doesn't work on Kouichi* Ha! :D

**Itachi: **Fuck it! *traps them in a genjutsu*

**Kouichi: **Crap! *get them out easily* Tabari! Get out of here!

**Tabari: **Ok! *runs out*

**Itachi: ***in genjutsu* You can't escape!

**Kouichi: **Uh... I already did... baka.

**Itachi: **Or... did you?

**Kouichi: **I did... *stabs Itachi in back*

**Itachi: **Hn... *turns into smoke*

**Kouichi: **This guy's good... but... little does he know... *does hand sign* Smoke Control! *extracts the real Itachi from the the smoke me turned into*

**Itachi: **You're good... but not good enough... *takes out kunai and cuts hand* FUCK!

**Kouichi: **You...are...an...IDIOT!

**Itachi: **Uhh... *disappears into thin air*

**Kouichi: ***sighs* does hand sign again* Wind Control! *brings Itachi forward using wind*

**Itachi: ***turns into Ino*

**Ino: **What the hell? D:

**Kouichi: **A... girl? What the hell?

**Ino: **Who the hell are you?

**Kouichi: **Aizawa Kouichi... Who are you?

**Ino: **Yamanaka Ino.

**Kouichi: **Where's the guy that looks old?

**Ino: **... I don't know?

**Kouichi: ***sighs* Tabari-sensei! You can come back in!

**Tabari: **Ok! *walks back in holding a coffee cup*

**Ino: **Who the hell is that?

**Tabari: **My name is Kumohira Tabari. Who are you?

**Ino: **Yamanaka Ino.

**Tabari: **Yo... What happened to the old looking dude?

**Kouichi: **He turned into her... *points to Ino*

**Ino: **Wait... are you talking about Uchiha Itachi?

**Tabari and Kouichi: **I don't know... we never got his name.

**Ino: **You said he looks old... Right?

**Kouichi and Tabari: **Yeah...

**Ino: **Then, that's Itachi. He's not really old, he's only 21.

**Tabari: **Hmm... I am older! :D

**Ino: **So?

**Tabari: **He wasn't listening to me...

**Kouichi: **I'm older than him, too... What's your point, Tabari-sensei?

**Ino: **So what if your older than him?

**Tabari: **As I said, he wasn't listening to me... get it?

**Ino: **Well, it's not like he has to listen to you.

**Tabari: **Hn...

**Ino: **-_-

**Minato: ***comes walking in holding Itachi by the back of his shirt* Why was Itachi in Ino's house and Ino wasn't there?

**Ino: **What the hell?

**Minato: ***puts Itachi down* Finish your fight, Itachi...

**Itachi: **Hn... *walks away*

**Minato: **ITACHI! *catches Itachi* I said... finish your fight.

**Itachi: **Hn. *takes out kunai and put it to his throat* Leave me alone or I'll kill myself.

**Minato: ***takes all Itachi's kunai's in a flash of yellow* I am WAY stronget than you, Itachi... Get it through your thick skull... Fight.

**Itachi: ***sighs and picks up a kunai that come out of no where and slits his throat*

**Minato: ***sighs* Idiot... *puts kunai's he had been holding down and walks back into the room*

**Itachi: ***dead*

**Kouichi: **What did you do to him?

**Ino: **Me?

**Kouichi: **No... him. *points to Minato*

**Minato: **I didn't do anything... he killed himself...

**Ino: **Yeah, he's retarded like that.

**Kouichi: **Oh... Well, that's good news for me... Saved me the burden of killing him...

**Sakura: **Sasuke, your brother killed himself! D:

**Sasuke: ***looks through door way* Yeah... wait... He did what? D:

**Sakura: **HE KILLED HIMSELF! D:

**Sasuke: **OMG! *faints*

**Miharu: ***walks in with Itachi following him* Hey...

**Sakura: **Oh, Hey... Wait... ITACHI? :D

**Miharu: **Is that his name? Oh... Well, I saw him dead in the hallway, so I healed him and he came back to life. And now he won't leave me alone...

**Sakura: **Oh... Okay... ITACHI! =D *glomps Itachi*

**Miharu: ***watches with no emotion*

**Itachi: **Hi Sakura...

**Sakura: ** =D *kisses Itachi*

**Itachi: **O_O

**Kouichi, Tabari, and Sasuke: **:O

**Miharu: **Hmm...

**Sakura: ***pulls away*

**Itachi: **What was that for? D:

**Sasuke: **I could've asked the same thing...

**Miharu: ***takes out klondike bar and starts eatting it*

**Sakura: **Sasuke, I'm over you now.

**Miharu: **Ouch... burn... *still no emotion*

**Sakura: **I love Itachi now... *googly eyes*

**Sasuke: **Uh... *fist pump* YES! :D

**Kouichi: ***confused*

**Itachi: **Wait... WHAT? D:

**Sasuke: **I never loved her... I love Karin...

**Miharu: ***licking fingers of all chocolate while watching emotionlessly*

**Naruto: **Karin? Really, Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **What? What wrong with Karin, Naruto?

**Miharu: **Excuse me?

**Itachi: **D:

**Karin: ***walks in*

**Naruto: **There'e many thing wrong with - Oh, heyy Karin. ^_^"

**Karin: **Hey Naruto.

**Sasuke: **Karin! :D *hugs her*

**Miharu: **Excuse me...

**Itachi: **What, Miharu?

**Karin: **Sasuke! :D *hugs Sasuke back*

**Miharu: **I'm confused, Itachi-san... What's going on? *does his crying thing to minipulate people*

**Sasuke: **^_^

**Itachi: **Uhh...

**Karin: **^o^

**Sasuke: ***kisses Karin*

**Miharu: ***still trying to minioulate Itachi*

**Karin: **o.o

**Itachi: **Umm...

**Sasuke: ***still kissing Karin*

**Miharu: ***trying really hard* Itachi-san?

**Itachi: **Uhh... Yes, Miharu?

**Miharu: **What's going on?

**Itachi: **Uhh... I really don't know.

**Miharu: ***walks to Naruto* Mr. Traffic Cone?

**Naruto: **Huh?

**Miharu: **What's going on? I'm confuzled... *does minipulating thing*

**Naruto: **Oh...Uh... Well, Sakura just said she's over Sasuke and is in love with Itachi. And Sasuke said he loves Karin, and is kissing her now... and... That's all I got.

**Miharu: ***wipes tears. evil smile* Thanks... *walks away with devil wings and tail*

**Naruto: **What the hell? D:

**Miharu: ***stops and turns around. still has evil smile* I minipulated you...

**Naruto: **You did? D:

**Miharu: **Yup... I did. Sucker! :)

**Naruto: **Damn! D:

**Miharu: **It's my speciality... :)

**Naruto: **Oh...

**Miharu: **Hehe... :)

**Kouichi: **Miharu... You're weird...

**Miharu: **No, I'm not... I don't turn into an owl...

**Kouichi: ***gasp* That was low...

**Naruto: ***gasp*

**Fuma: ***breaks through the window* Rokujo Miharu... Give me your body!

**Kouichi and Tabari: **I don't think so! :O

**Naruto: **Who the heck is that?

**Miharu: **What are you doing here, Fuma?

**Fuma: **I already said it... I'm here for your body.

**Kouichi: ***gets in front of Miharu* You are not going to hurt him! He is a very important artifact! And Tabari and I are protecting him!

**Itachi: **Wait... He's the important artifact you're portecting? D:

**Tabari: **Yes.. He is the Shinrobansho! And if he dies, Fuma will get the Shinrobansho! That's not a good thing!

**Itachi: **Oh... Want me to help protect him?

**Tabari: **No... We're good.

**Fuma: **Out of my way, Kouichi! *attacks Kouichi and stabs him*

**Itachi: **Hey! :O

**Kouichi: **Oh...

**Sasuke: **Kouichi! D:

**Naruto: **You... BASTARD! :O

**Kouichi: ***falls to the ground. acts dead*

**Naruto: ***runs over to Kouichi* Kouichi! :O

**Fuma: **Now.. You're mine... *moves towards Miharu*

**Kouichi: ***snaps eyes open* I don't think so, Fuma! *stands up and attacks Fuma*

**Naruto: **HOLY SHIT, HE'S ALIVE!

**Kouichi: **Tabari! Get Miharu out of here!

**Tabari: **Yes-sir! *salutes Kouichi. grabs Miharu and runs out*

**Naruto: **Kouichi, I'll help you! *takes out kunai*

**Kouichi: **No! Naruto! Get out of here! This is going to ge messy! You don't want to know what it looks like when two immortals fight! Save yourself! Get everyone out of here! Now! *looks at Naruto with glowing red eyes*

**Naruto: **But...

**Kouichi: **I'll be fine, Naruto! *knocks Fuma upside the head and looks at Naruto* If you want to die, then stay... but, if you want to live, take everyone and follow Tabari and Miharu! AH! *gets attacked by Fuma*

**Naruto: **... Fine... Let's go everyone! *grabs Sakura and Itachi and runs out*

**Sasuke: **Come one Karin! *stops at doorway and looks back at Kouichi*

**Kouichi: **I'll be fine, Sasuke! Go!

**Ino: ***runs out*

_*** A FEW HOURS LATER ***_

**Kouichi: ***stumbles out of building covered in blood and dirt*

**Naruto: **Kouichi! *runs over to him*

**Kouichi: **I'm fine... *starts to walk away, but collapses* Ow...

**Naruto: **Kouichi, you should rest a bit! You just got out of a HUGE fight! D:

**Kouichi: ***rolls over* I'M FINE! *nails lengthen and he scratches Naruto's face*

**Naruto: ***screams and grabs his face*

**Kouichi: ***sits up and stares at Naruto*

**Naruto: ***panting*

**Kouichi: ***stands up and walks over to Naruto* Never worry about me again. I don't need it...

**Naruto: ***closes one eye and looks up at Kouichi*

**Kouichi: **Tell me, Naruto... Do I look normal?

**Naruto: ***panting still* I... Uh...

**Kouichi: **SAKURA!

**Sakura: **What?

**Kouichi: ***turns around* Answer me this... Do I look normal? *still covered in blood and dirt. eyes are glowing and nails are long*

**Sakura: ***eyes widen* Um... no...

**Kouichi: **Would you like to know why I don't look normal?

**Sakura: **Um... Okay...?

**Kouichi: **Because I am not normal, Ok? I'm not human!

**Sakura: **Not... human...? Then, what are you?

**Kouichi: **Well, I'm technically an owl with a human heart. But, that's not the point! I've lived for over 200 years! I'm immortal! I want to die! But, I know I can't. Because I have to protect Miharu. And the woman I love! Did you hear that Naruto? *turns back to Naruto*

**Naruto: ***nods*

**Kouichi: **I'm sorry I hurt you, Naruto...

**Naruto: **Don't worry... about... it... *passes out*

**Kouichi: **Umm... Oh Crap! I forgot about that! Not good...

**Sakura: **What did you do to him? D:

**Kouichi: **My anger got in the way and I forgot my nails are poisenous... uhh...

**Sakura: **Oh... Crap! D:

**Kouichi: **There's only one way to get the poisen out...

**Sakura: **What is it?

**Kouichi: **I have to suck it out... *gets down on the ground next to Naruto*

**Sakura: **D:

**Kouichi: ***lifts Naruto's head and bited his neck, starts to suck out the poisen*

**Sakura: **:O

**Me:OMG! I can't believe this! :O**

**Kouichi: You're the one that wrote it...**

**Me: I know! *hits Kouichi* SHUT UP, STUPID BIRD! :(**

**Kouichi: *gasp* That was mean...but I still wuv you! ^_^**

**Me: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...just shut up...**

**Kouichi: Ok! ^_^**

**Me: Anyway...hope you liked it and please comment on it! ^_^ Remember this is just a one-shot and I do not expect it to be perfect and neither should you. Just enjoy it and review. Mkay? ^_^ :P**


End file.
